


S.Shaw的格斗课堂

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 体内有什么东西突然灼热了起来，Root用力的咽了咽喉咙，不知道该说些什么。与此同时，Shaw也沉默了，眼里跳动的光慢慢静了下来，最后深沉得让Root完全看不到底。一时间，房里一片寂静，让Root可以清楚的听见耳里隆隆的血液声、以及胸腔越来越快的心跳。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 2





	S.Shaw的格斗课堂

“你到底是听不清还是理解能力有问题？”Shaw瞪着趴地上的Root，一脸有气没处撒的样子。

“Sameen，别这么挑剔，”Root嘟着嘴，仰头挤出她最为委屈的一个表情，“我还是新手。”

“哈，”Shaw叉着手，冷哼一声，“那你还是我见过的第一个能蠢成这样的新手。”

Root惊讶的挑挑眉，她从不知Shaw还做过ISA的教练，脑里立刻闪现出Shaw给一群人上课时的样子，必定也是现在这个气不打一处来的样子，还把所有人都吼了个狗血淋头。不过在Root眼里，这是负责任的表现。她慢慢爬了起来，犹犹豫豫的说：“继续？”

Shaw翻了个白眼，“当然继续，你不可能一辈子都指着枪过活。”

Root笑了，“你这是在担心我？”

“不，”Shaw阴沉沉的否认，“我只是不想在出任务的时候被你拖后腿。”

“那……”Root偏头，一脸好奇，“我什么时候拖过你后退？”

Shaw的脸阴沉得更加厉害了，“我得确保你们都得有点基本技能。”

“那为什么不教Harold？”

回答Root的是一记拳头，扫过她的下巴。她险险的躲了过去，身体却失去平衡栽在了地上，Shaw耐心的等她再次爬起来，接着又是一脚，差点踢中她的肩膀。Root后仰躲开，然后顺势抬脚扫向Shaw的双腿。Shaw挑挑眉，似有些赞赏，但依然轻轻轻松的挡住了Root的攻击。她同样伸腿，直接又把Root扫倒了在地上。

这下摔得有些重，让Root觉得肺里的空气都被榨了个干净，她盯着天花板粗重的喘着气，好一会儿才缓过来。Shaw走过来站在她头旁边，低头面无表情的瞪着她。Root绽放出了一个大大的笑脸，“这次呢？”

Shaw没说话，但表情已足够说明一切。Root得意的朝Shaw伸出手，摆出一副可怜兮兮的样子。Shaw翻了个白眼，果不其然的没理她。

Root自己站了起来，忍不住抱怨道：“你都不讲，我怎么知道该怎么弄？”

Shaw叹了口气，似乎十分恼火。她摆了摆手示意Root站好，伸腿将Root的脚拨开了些，“脚分开，和肩同宽。”Root依然照做了，Shaw等她调整好之后点头，说：“现在，打我。”

Root以为自己听错了，“什么？”

“我说，打我。”Shaw的语气里带着极大的忍耐力

Root盯着眼前的人看了会儿，“Sameen，从很早前我就知道你好这口，但……”Shaw狠狠的咬咬牙，似乎很想直接一拳挥过来，“我不想伤害你。”

Shaw嗤之以鼻，笑得十分不屑，“尽管试。”

Root兴奋的舔了舔嘴唇，一记右勾拳直接挥了过去，Shaw低头躲开，顺势侧身向前一步，手肘用力击在Root背上，打得她向前就是一个趔趄。Root稳住身形，转头惊讶的挑了挑眉，“真……巧妙。”她说。

Shaw耸耸肩，似乎有些得意，看着她的眼神近乎挑衅。Root笑了笑，慢慢的朝Shaw走了回去，在她面前站定。确定对方没有反应后，Root突然冲上去对着Shaw猛地一扑，Shaw猝不及防，和她一起重重的倒在了地上。她的缓冲垫发出了声轻轻的闷哼，抬起头愤怒的盯着她，“这算哪门子的格斗？”

Root牢牢的压着Shaw的肩，低头得意的笑了，“但有作用就是好的不是么？”她的长发垂了下去，扫得Shaw厌恶的别过了头。

“起来，”Shaw沉沉的说，在Root迟迟没反应后又继续威胁道，“我不说第二次。”

Root笑了，看着Shaw吃瘪实在是一件巨大的趣事，所以她在短时间内都不打算照做。但接下来，她的腰部猛地一疼，世界便莫名其妙的天旋地转了起来。等她反应过来时，Shaw已经坐在了她的腰部，低头看着她，一脸得意，“基本入门，注意对方的手。那么现在，你觉得谁是笑到最后的？”她的眼里有隐隐的笑意，带着灵动的光，让整张脸都亮了起来。这表情在Sameen Shaw身上实在太过罕见，让Root一时看入了迷。刺眼的白炽灯下，Root可以清楚的看到身上那人头上细密的汗珠，晶莹透亮，顺着额头流到了睫毛处，让Shaw眨了眨眼。

体内有什么东西突然灼热了起来，Root用力的咽了咽喉咙，不知道该说些什么。与此同时，Shaw也沉默了，眼里跳动的光慢慢静了下来，最后深沉得让Root完全看不到底。一时间，房里一片寂静，让Root可以清楚的听见耳里隆隆的血液声、以及胸腔越来越快的心跳。

突然，Shaw如同触电般移开了手，以惊人的速度迅速站了起来。“今天……呃，”Shaw清了清嗓子，似乎有些尴尬，“差不多了。”

*

手里的枪随着她扣动扳机的动作发出了令人惊心的空响，她直接将它丢开了，没有放慢脚步。

而不知是肾上腺素的原因、还是因为她太过愤怒，Martine挥拳的动作就如同慢动作一般，Root下意识的低头躲过，然后……一切都变得似曾相识起来。身体比大脑更快的有了反应，她照着记忆里那人的模样，侧身向前一步，抬起手肘用力击中了Martine的后背。

电光火石间，Root心中猛地一颤，突然很想哭。


End file.
